


3AM thoughts.

by memorial



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorial/pseuds/memorial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, damn. He misses those muttering and mumbling sounds and that voice next to him, in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM thoughts.

_“Did you miss me?”_

He used to repeat these words to the wall, to himself, to nothing. It was the kind of thought that used to bother him in the middle of the night, when sleep wouldn’t come.

_“Does he miss me?”_

Insecure, he used to wonder the same thing every night when he layed down to sleep. It was excruciating, depressing. Perhaps, he could. Maybe not.

 _Oh, damn._ He misses those muttering and mumbling sounds and that voice next to him, in person.  
  
And hours pass… as the days, and months. And he can't wait to see him again; letting slip a smile, opening his arms and closing his eyes to feel him nestled next to him.  And when no one else was looking, he could tell again what Iker already knew, and would have the chance to taste his kiss one more time in a long time.

From time to time, and every time they parted, it was always  _said "I can't wait to see you again"_  with sad eyes and choking voices. And everything started over again.   
The time, the desire.

_  
"Did you miss me?”_

Sergio would always ask, unsure. Iker smiled happily.  
_  
“More than you could ever know.”_


End file.
